Freedom
by SecretLemonLover
Summary: With Aang she felt free, like she could do anything she pleased and Aang would love her none the less...She loves him more than she had ever imagined loving anyone in her entire life and she plans to show him every chance she gets.


**You asked for another one so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

Katara always loved to dance. She would usually dance as she got ready for the day and sometimes dance while doing her chores. Before Aang came along, she always danced alone and in places where no one could see her. So it was nerve wracking when she had to dance with him many years ago in the Fire Nation, but she soon realized that as she danced with Aang, everyone else seemed to fade away. When it came down to their wedding day, she danced with him once again and even shared a few dances with a few of their guests. With Aang she felt free, like she could do anything she pleased and Aang would love her none the less.

This gave her a sense of boldness. She did things she never would have dared to do before she met Aang. Things like saving whole towns from fires, volcanoes, and floods. All of those along with aiding in saving the whole world from the wrath of Fire Lord Ozai. To say the least, Aang has made Katara do some good, but crazy stuff and even though he sometimes feels like it's dangerous for her to be married to the Avatar. She thinks that marrying the Avatar is one of the best things that has ever happened to her. She loves him more than she had ever imagined loving anyone in her entire life and she plans to show him every chance she gets.

They were currently staying in their home in the Fire Nation because of a series of meetings that Zuko was holding to discuss trading between the nations. Aang needed to attend as the Avatar and as a representative of the Air Nomads considering the fact that neither of the twins were old enough yet. It was their two year wedding anniversary and she had already made plans for Sokka and Suki to watch the twins for the night. Aang was supposed to be home after another meeting with Zuko. That gave Katara just enough time to prepare a nice dinner and get everything ready for the nights activities. It was a full moon, which excited Katara even more as she waited for her husband to come home.

Aang got out of the meeting early so he could grab the flowers he had ordered that morning. A dozen Panda Lilies that had been picked fresh for Katara. He smiled as he made his way to their home, waving at everyone he passed. Once he opened the door aromas of a delicious vegetarian meal filled his nose. He made his way to the kitchen to find his beloved wife standing over the stove cooking in a beautiful blue dress. His smile widened and he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind causing her to jump a bit. He kissed her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful," he said sweetly with a content sigh.

Katara smiled and turned around in his arms before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Hi," she said as they pulled apart.

"I missed you today," Aang said as he continued to hold her close to him.

She laughed a bit. "Your were just gone all day, but I missed you too."

"Where are the twins?" He asked as he pulled away and looked for their children.

"They are staying the night at their Uncle Sokka's and Aunt Suki's," Katara said as she returned to the stove and finished the soup.

Aang smirked as he set the flowers down on the table, "Oh really?"

"Yep, we have the whole house to our selves," she replied as she poured the soup into two bowls.

"Katara why don't you sit down and let me serve you tonight since you have already done all the cooking," Aang suggested as he pulled Katara over to one of their dining room chairs.

"Alright," she said with a smile as she sat down.

"Are these for me?" She asked, referring to the Panda Lilies Aang had left on the table.

Aang blushed, "Oh yeah, happy anniversary."

"Their beautiful Aang!" Katara replied as she brought them to her nose to smell them.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said as he placed the food on the table in front of Katara.

"You're so cheesy," Katara said with a laugh, "But I love you."

Aang smiled and gave Katara a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down to eat. They talked casually as they ate dinner. As soon as they were finished, Aang washed the dishes before going into their living room and relaxing with Katara on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to his chest.

"Thanks for washing the dishes," Katara said.

"No problem. You cooked a wonderful dinner and you deserved a break," he replied.

"Well, the dinner was part one of your anniversary present," she said with a smirk.

"What's part two?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see, if you're a good boy," she joked.

"Well, until then," Aang started as he reached into his robes, "Here is your present."

Katara gasped as Aang handed her the necklace he had made her when they were kids. She laughed at the memory of Sokka whining about home Aang had tangled up his fishing line. She smiled up at her husband and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Aang, how did you find this?" She asked once they pulled away.

"I was searching through some of our old things when I found it. The line was torn, but surprisingly the flower hadn't wilted," he replied.

She smiled, "I guess the flower is kind of like our love. After all these years it hasn't wilted just as my love for you."

"And neither has mine for you," he said with a smile as he kissed her once again.

As the kiss started to heat up Katara remember the second part of Aang's gift. She reluctantly pulled away from Aang and jump up from the couch, causing him to whine from the loss of contact. She smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips before taking off down the hallway, towards their room.

"Where are you going?" He called to her.

"Just stay right there and I'll call you when I ready!" She replied as she opened their door and entering before shutting it quickly behind her.

Aang sat on the couch, wondering what his wife could be up to. A few minutes passed and as Aang was about to get up and check on her, she called him into the room. He got up from the couch and walked to their door, slowly opening it and gasping at what was inside. Red rose petals covered ever inch of the room and multiple candles lit the room. In the dim lighting Aang noticed that Katara was no where to be found.

"Katara?" He called to the empty room.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called from their bathroom.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Katara. He gulped as she walked out in red chest wrappings along with a red skirt that fell just above her knee. It had a slit going up the left side that stopped about mid thigh. She walked over to him and twirled around once to show off the whole ensemble.

"What do you think?" Katara asked.

"Y-you look great!" Aang complemented with scarlet cheeks as his eyes roamed up and down her body.

"Thanks," she replied. "Dance with me?" She asked, extending on hand to her husband.

"There's no music," he pointed out.

"I know," she replied with a smile.

"Alright," he replied, smiling back and taking her hand.

She pulled him up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her bare waist. They swayed back and forth and Aang spun Katara around before dipping her low and pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back roughly, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. He pulled the two of the back up and moved backwards to sit of the bed. Opening his mouth, Aang sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Katara into his lap. Suddenly Katara pulled back and stood up.

"What?" Aang questioned.

"I'm not done with part two of your present," she replied simply.

"I thought this was part two," he said.

She laughed before replying, "No, that would be part three," she said with a smirk.

He gave her a confused look and was about to protest as she pulled him up off the bed, but she kissed him on the lips to silence him. He didn't like it when Katara teased him, but he couldn't say that he hated it necessarily and little did he know, it was about to get a whole lot worse. Katara smiled at him seductively as she began to dance around him, occasionally rubbing against him. Her dance wasn't very clean and it drove Aang crazy with every evil twist of her hips.

After dancing around him for a few minutes Katara moved in front of him. She grabbed a handful of his top robes and pulled herself as close to him as possible. Now chest to chest, Katara looked into Aang's eyes as she danced against him. Aang groaned as her hips moved against him own. Soon Aang couldn't take it anymore and he pulled Katara into another kiss. She smirked in satisfaction as she kissed him back.

As her dancing ceased, Aang wrapped his arms around her waist as the two fell back onto the bed. Their tongues battled for dominance as Katara straddled his waist. She pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the bottom of Aang's shirt. With a quick tug and a little assistance from Aang, she was able to pull his shirt off and toss it to a corner in the room. Katara leaned down and kissed Aang again as she began to run her hands up and down his muscular chest.

In one fluent motion, Aang flipped them over so he was on top and pulled away from her lips. He then began to trail multiple kisses down her neck causing Katara to moan softly at his actions. Once he reached the top of her chest bindings he lifted her up slightly and untied them in the back before they loosened against her breasts. He then removed them from her body and tossed them to the side where his shirt laid in the corner. Laying her back down, Aang leaned down and kissed Katara passionately as his warm hands caressed her breasts.

Katara moaned into his mouth and her back arched as he massaged her breasts. While he was doing this, Katara's hands gripped his waist and pulled his hips to hers. He practically growled as she moved against his erect member. Grinding against him slowly, Katara moaned louder as Aang's mouth went from her lips to her breasts. As quickly as he had begun kissing her breasts, he stopped. Katara lifted her head up to see why he had stopped when she noticed that he had gently pulled her hands off his waist and was beginning to remove her bottom wrappings.

Once they were off, Aang tossed them aside before rubbing two fingers across Katara's delicate folds. She cried out in pleasure at the action and her breathing quickened in anticipation as Aang leaned his head down. He first placed a light kiss on her clit making her cry out before plunging his tongue in her folds. Katara moaned breathlessly and Aang continued to tease her with his actions. She new that her climax was approaching and she didn't want Aang to stop. As if reading her mind, Aang didn't stop and Katara soon gasped from breath and moaned once again as she reached her climax. Aang pulled away and laid down beside her as she caught her breath.

"You're amazing," Katara breathed, turning to him.

Before he could reply Katara straddled him and began to kiss him as she pulled at the draw strings of his pants. He helped he remove his pants and then his underwear before he was fully nude in front of her. She pulled away from the kiss and scooted down his body, running her hand over his chest before wrapping it around his member causing Aang to gasp. She then tightened her grip and moved her had up and down slowly. Aang squirmed beneath her, moaning occasionally while her movements sped up. Just as he was nearing the end, Katara's hand stopped. She placed a light kiss on the tip before pulling her hand away completely.

She then placed her hands on his chest as she positioned herself above him. Leaning down to kiss him, she felt Aang's hands grip her hips and pull her down onto him. She moaned as his erection pierced her body. Aang moved her hips up and down quickly, enjoying the friction between their bodies. They kissed fiercely as Aang pulled Katara's hips down faster while his hips met hers with each thrust.

"Aang…harder…h-harder," Katara moaned as Aang kissed down her neck.

Aang flipped the two over so that he was on top and began riding her into the mattress, hard. Katara soon lost the ability to moan and was left to breathing harshly. Sweat glistened off their bodies as Aang pounded into her body roughly. Katara clung to Aang as she reached her climax once again.

"Ah, Aang!" She cried out.

After a few more thrusts Aang too reached the edge and groaned loudly. The flames from the candles in the room all blazed brightly before dimming to a soft light. Aang pulled out and came to rest beside Katara as they both caught their breath. He turned to her with a smile and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"I love you Katara," Aang whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary," she whispered back to him.

"Happy anniversary," he replied and gave his wife one last kiss before the both fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you like that one as much as the last one.**


End file.
